With development of UI (User Interface, user interface) of a terminal, display modes and operational manners of UI become more and more diverse. For example, a cell phone no longer relies on traditional keyboard input methods but utilizes touch-screen input methods. Again, some display modes are pre-stored in a cell phone, and in operation, a user may enter a corresponding menu to select his favorite display mode in which a picture or interface in the cell phone will be displayed. However, the solution mentioned above imposes a necessity on a user to enter the corresponding menu for selection when he adjusts the display mode, the operations being relatively complex with weak real-time property. With continuous expanding in manners and dimensions of human-machine interactions, the operations on the handheld terminal devices by a user are no longer restricted to trigging of an indicated button or a touch on the screen. Being supported by various sensors, the handheld terminal devices can feel changes in a user's emotions and thoughts more and more, and translate the changes into a human-machine interactive language, such as launching a certain application by sensing a pressure. The prior art is mainly limited in a traditional field such as judging whether to launch the certain application based on a presence of a pressing operation, but can not apperceive the rich language contained in a user's operative actions per se and can not detect fine changes in the operative actions per se.